In enterprise computing environments, software development often occurs using a collaborative model such as a GIT repository. Under this model, individual developers log into a main branch (e.g., a centralized server) remotely, “check out” a specific computer code file for development, write or edit code, and, after development is complete, check the changed file back into the main branch. After the changed file is checked in, one or more test cases are executed to determine if the changed code has any errors requiring the further attention of the developer.
Currently, when a developer merges code back into the main branch, all test cases in the suite test are run manually and/or automatically, irrespective of the features that are impacted by the code change. However, it is not necessary to run the entire suite, as the code change may impact only one or a few features. What is needed is an efficient manner of running and reporting the results of only selected test cases that are related to the features affected by code changed during the development session, thereby saving enterprise time and resources.